


The Bits Inbetween

by CassandraAdern



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraAdern/pseuds/CassandraAdern
Summary: We all know the Doctor and Rose travelled together for months, even years. These are some of the journeys they shared that we didn't see...OrSemi-random stories that take place between episodes, depicting how the Doctor and Rose grow to be more than friends.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Bits Inbetween

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting this series right after "Tooth and Claw". I may write a similar type of thing for Rose and the Ninth Doctor in the future. Please leave notes, comments, what you like and where I can improve. I hope you enjoy :)

Chapter One: 

“Oh my god! They’re werewolves!” The doctor broke into his best impression of a howl, Rose joined in and soon the two were howling and barking in unison. They broke off laughing as the TARDIS took off. 

“So werewolves, checked off the list. Where to next?” Rose giggled as she crept up to the Doctor’s side, a bounce in her step despite the busy night before.

“Still have that outfit on, we could always pick up where we left off. Ya know 1979.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her to which she laughed. 

“Ian Dury and the Blockheads. What a punk you are.” She giggled.

“Oi, “

“Fine, but I’m only doing this for you. It’ll be entertainment enough for me to watch you.” The Doctor shot her side eye. She was doing that toothy grin where her tongue peaked out.

“Well then, let’s goooo.” They spun around in the TARDIS laughing and gripping the consul. Within seconds they were landing. “Right then, we’re here.” The Doctor made for the exit.

“Hold up a second. I can’t exactly go out there like this. Rose indicated her outfit which was now covered in dust and bits of mud. The Doctor rolled his eyes, more amused than annoyed.

“Well alright then, hurry up.” He gestured with his hands for her to change. 

“I’ll just be a minute.” She grabbed her bag from under the chairs. And hurried down the staircase to the space under the consul deck. After a few moments the Doctor was restless.

“Are you almost done?” He called to her. “Blimey, it takes so long for them to get ready” he muttered under his breath.

“Just a minute, I haven’t got much clothes for the 70s have I?” The doctor paced the deck, hands in his pockets. He spotted a gap in the deck and glanced down to check Rose’s progress. He saw her bare back turned away quickly, feeling the blush creeping up his cheeks. He cleared his throat nervously.

“Well I’m just gonna have a pop outside, real quick.” He made for the door.

“Alright,” She called “You can scrounge up that 10 quid ya owe me.” He smiled and shook his head as he walked out the door.

The doctor was met with a crowded room. They had materialized inside of the stadium. The TARDIS was in a corner hidden behind a large poster. He was surrounded by people. All dressed in typical garb for this era. He beamed and paced the corridor. He stopped at a food stand and ordered some chips for him and Rose to share. Then he walked up to a large stand and grabbed two programs off of the table. He flipped through to see the song list. 

They were opening with ‘Hit Me with Your Rhythm Stick’ followed by ‘Sweet Gene Vincent’ and ‘Don’t Ask Me’. He smiled at the paper. He loved concerts. He rarely got to go to them though. He was generally so busy saving the world that he didn’t get much chance to actually enjoy history.

That’s what he loved about Rose. She made him enjoy life. She was up for anything, anywhere, anytime. She spent every waking hour with him so they had time to save galaxies, go to concerts, and be prepared for anything that came their way. No matter what they faced she found the light in it somehow, she found everything in some way thrilling.

It made him happy to see this excitement for adventure in her mind. Sometimes his companions didn’t understand how fascinating these journeys were. People often thought the Doctor was insane for enjoying these situations, but not Rose. She felt the same way he did, while also showing him the humane way to do things. She loved trouble almost as much as he did. He needed that. He needed her. 

As if on cue Rose cleared her throat, he spun around to see her in full 70s attire. She was wearing high-waisted, light wash, boot cut jeans paired with a faded yellow led zeppelin tee, and some light brown strappy wedges. She stood one leg forward with a jean jacket swung over her shoulder and giant hoops swinging from her ears. Her smoky eye had been intensified to make the bright blue pop more than ever and her hair was tied back into a messy bun. 

“Whadda ya think?” she beamed at him. He took in a sharp breath trying to gather himself. 

“Well, Led zeppelin shirt, eh. Don’t you know that’s a huge party fowl, wearing one band’s t-shirt to another’s concert. An American one at that.” He teased, acting as though she had committed treason. 

“Oh shudup. Come on, give me some of those chips.” She grabbed the plate from him nudging him gently as she walked past. He fell into step beside her. “Oh, and don’t think these chips cover that ten quid. I won that bet fair and square.” She narrowed her eyes at him playfully. He grinned and slung his arm around her shoulder leading her into the stadium. They took their place in the crowd and chatted about the werewolf as they waited for the concert to start. 

“I don’t know, I think it would be pretty cool if the royal family really did have werewolves. Don’t you?” Rose glanced to her left at the Doctor.

“Well who’s to say they don’t”

“Well then why isn’t there any theories about it? Ya know conspiracies, random deaths. Wouldn’t those things come along with the whole werewolf identity?”

“It’s the royal family, they have all the money in the country to cover up things like that up.”

“Yeah but you’d still think someone wouldda noticed. Parliament or something, the Prime Minister.” 

“Maybe they’re all working together.”

Rose opened her mouth to respond but they were cut off by the start of the concert. The lights dimmed. Rose reached down and squeezed the Doctor’s hand, the chips long since finished. He felt the blush again, but tried his best to suppress it. 

Rose leaned into him, she felt safe here. As the music began to play she watched the doctor become entranced, tapping his foot to the beat. It amused her. She didn’t care much for the music. She could take it or leave it to be honest. But to see him, the Doctor, so happy without their lives being in danger. To just spend time with him a million miles away from all of their worries was amazing for her.

They spent the night dancing and screaming along to the songs. His eyes lit up whenever they sung the lyrics to each other. He spun her, jumped up and down and even taught her the bump which went surprisingly well with the music. They laughed as they stumbled out of the concert for intermission. They slipped back into the TARDIS because the bathroom lines were tedious.

“God it’s loud out there. I think I’ve gone half deaf.” The Doctor rubbed his ears.

“Oh shut up old man,” She spun around and walked backwards down the hallway so she could see his face. “It’s fun”

“Oi, who are you calling old!” He fained indignance. She turned back and slipped into one of the first level bathrooms. 

She pulled out the lipstick she’d tucked into her bra and re-applied it. The warmth from her chest allowed the lipstick to glide on with ease. She combed through the strands of hair that hung from her bun and smiled at herself. She quickly touched up her deodorant and perfume and popped a few mints before returning to the consul. 

The Doctor was waiting for her. She suspected he had only come to give her time to freshen up. He looked relatively the same ‘cept his hair was messier than usual, though that may have been from the dancing. He offered her his arm and she took it.

“Blimey, I shouldn’t’ve worn heels. Good thing we’re not running eh?” They spent the rest of intermission meeting Ian Dury himself and getting their programs signed. Rose even managed to score his number below the signature on her program. To which the Doctor seemed less than amused. 

When the concert had finished they retreated back to the TARDIS. Rose leaned on the Doctor for support. He was surprisingly less tired than herself. This worried her sometimes, he never grew tired no matter what they did. What would happen when she could no longer keep up? When they settled back into the consul room the Doctor glanced up at her. 

“Energy for one more trip?” He asked, excitement clear on his face. She ached and inwardly pleaded for her bed, but beamed and nodded at him all the same. 

“Right then,” He set the TARDIS into motion. They landed with a thud. It was a short trip so they can’t have gone far, or long depending on how you looked at it. “You go ahead,” he raced around her “I’ve just got to grab something.”

“Wha- But what’s out there?” He didn’t answer. “Should I change?”

“No, I’ll be out in just a second.” She sighed. If she had to walk any further in these heels than she might keel over. She figured she’d pop out just for a second to judge the time and place.

She opened the doors to find the TARDIS on top of a hill that overlooked the town. The lights were far away but still familiar. She stepped outside unsure of why they were here. There was hardly much of an adventure waiting.  
She stepped onto the grass and paced the edge of a small cliff. She heard the doors of the blue box swing open and turned. The Doctor was carrying a blanket and a thermos. 

“What’s that then?” She asked, walking to his side.

“It’s for us,” he dropped the thermos and started unfolding the blanket.

“Ya want a hand with that?” Rose offered. He nodded gratefully. They lay the blanket on the ground just in front of the TARDIS a few feet from the ledge. “Where are we going then?” she asked, still confused on what this hill had to offer. He blinked up at her.

“Here of course” He settled down on the blanket and patted it for her to join. Rose lay down next to him, happy to finally be off her feet. 

“So whater we supposed to be doing?” 

“Look up.” She glanced upwards at the sky.

“Wow, it’s beautiful.” She was struck with the beauty of the sky. Beautiful swirls of blue and freckled spirals of stars illuminated the night.

“Innit” The Doctor place one arm behind his head to support his neck and offered the other to Rose to rest her head. 

“But why are there so many stars?” she asked as she settled neatly into the crook of his arm.

“This is what the sky looked like before all of the pollution of your time had soaked into the atmosphere. I figured you hadn’t noticed considering every time we’ve gone back in time we’ve been fairly distracted from the sky. I thought it might be nice to show you.”

“Why are ya doing this?”

“Doing what?”

“Being so nice, so… human.”

“Okay, well you don’t have to insult me” he teased.

“Doctor, you know what I mean. This isn’t exactly your usual scene. Yeah, the concert maybe, but sitting in a field doing nothing? It’s just not very you to sit still and just watch.” The Doctor shuffled uncomfortably.

“I just thought it might be nice, ya know, for you.” He glanced meaningfully into her eyes.

“For me?” He shifted beside her and she knew she shouldn’t push it. “Well thanks then. It’s nice to have a break, for a bit.” 

“Yeah, it is” He sounded so genuine, so tired it almost hurt her. 

“So, how many of these have you visited?” She offered as a way to lighten the mood. 

“Right,” He started naming stars, planets, constellations that he’d seen, that he wanted to see. 

He made plans for them. To visit these amazing places together. So many plans it convinced Rose she’d be with him for years to come.

She edged closer to him as he talked. Settling into his warmth, sure he wouldn’t notice. He was bad at social cues. But not as bad as she thought.

He noticed alright. In fact it took a great deal of difficulty for him to pretend he hadn’t, to keep his voice steady. Her closeness comforted him. He’d never felt so safe before than when he was with her. He made plans for them. Months and years’ worth of plans. He had to believe she’d stay with him that long, that she wanted to. 

He wanted to explore galaxies with her. She gave him hope that he could be a better man. She gave him excitements, compassion, loyalty, life. He had to hold on to that. He just hoped he wasn’t scaring her by sharing all of the plans he hoped for them to have. He didn’t want to overwhelm her. 

They sat for hours naming the stars, talking about places they would see. All the while sipping tea from the thermos. Rose had slipped off her heels and turned on her side to face the Doctor, no longer being shy about wanting to be close to him. He enjoyed this, it was calming to not worry for once.

He’d been talking for so long telling her about a planet in the helix nebula that he knew she’d love that he hadn’t even noticed she’d fallen asleep. It’d been hours. Based on the position on the moon it must be around 4:00 in the morning. He slid out from under Rose. As much as he didn’t want to, it was time to leave. 

He picked up Rose and carried her back into the TARDIS. He led her to the room that had become hers and lay her on the bed. He placed her shoes on the floor beside her and tucked her, fully dressed under the covers. Then he returned to the clearing. He gathered up the thermos and the blanket and took one last look at the sky. He would never forget this spot, the


End file.
